The Past is an Enemy to Forget
by Kasper WielderofDarkness
Summary: Spin off to The Brutal Hero: A Hot New Journey, read up to chap 7 of that first. This explains how some stuff that happened in that story happened but those things happen around chap 7. Contains swearing and blood/death no lemons though.R&R Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hey It's Kasper here with another story.

This story is a spin off from my story the Brutal Hero and is about my main characters past, however if you don't want this to spoil your reading of the main story then read up to chapter 8 so that it makes sense as something happens in chapter 6 that wouldn't happen unless the stuff in this story happened. And in chapter 7 he says something and this will spoil the story if you read this first.

Not giving anything away am I Mwahahahahahahaha. So I've said what needs to be said and if you still want to read this first then it is your fault if it ruins the story as you read this and I did warn you so don't come crying to me if you do.

Anyway, on with the story, R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>The Past is an Enemy to Forget<strong>

The day, well I don't really remember to be honest, it may have been a Monday but I couldn't tell you, even though I always pay attention to the minor details. I remember the time though, 2pm; that played an important role, if only it had been earlier, things might have been different. The year, of course I remembered that, 2000, I was 7 at the time so it was obvious what year. But I still, for the life of me, can't remember the day, which makes no sense, especially, as that is the day everything changed, for the worst!

I had only been to the Hoen region twice before this time, 4 years ago for 2 weeks and 2 years ago for 2 weeks. This was the third time and it was half way through the first week, and by first week I mean first 7 days. You are lucky I am telling you this, after all I have never told anyone this before, I don't even talk about it with my mother, and she was there. But any way, I was seven and I was holidaying in Hoen with my mum and dad, visiting my cousins and aunt and uncle, my dad's identical twin, Norman, the gym leader of Petalberg City.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kasper, but you probably know of me if you have read my story about my adventures through Kanto. I am telling this story because people seemed confused about some things so I decided to write this down for people to make more sense about me, but I'm going off track.

We were in Hoen for 2 weeks every 2 years, the years in between my uncle and his family came to us in Kanto, and by two weeks I mean 14 days, the holiday always started on a different day each time. Any way we had been staying at my uncle's house for the seven days now, I'm saying seven because it was around that amount and I don't know the exact number, and we had been sleeping in the cabins they owned that were behind the gym which was connected to their house. There were two cabins, wooden in make and they were a beautiful chestnut brown colour. Each cabin was a bedroom and a bathroom, the bedrooms had king sized beds in them so my mum and dad had one and I got the other all to myself. I was the only person who stayed in this cabin as it was the smaller of the two and uncle Norman had said that no one else ever visited them, so they said I could decorate it myself and if I ever left home I should come and visit as it was pretty much my home from home, they said it was pretty much mine. I had decorated it of course. I was obsessed with Pokémon and so I had covered the walls in posters of Pokémon and battles. There was even a Poster of my dad battling Norman last time he came to visit us. My dad had won of course, His Kangaskhan destroying, not literally, Normans Exploud. The poster was of the final attack, both Pokémon had attacked at the same time although Kangaskhan was the overall victor; it was an amazing battle that I had watched in awe as Kangaskhan charged up its yellow energy in its mouth, ready to fire the hyper beam whilst at the same time Exploud fired its own Hyper beam, the two attacks collided and the resulting explosion knocked out Exploud, Kangaskhan barely stayed conscious.

That was the first Pokémon Battle I had ever seen and it was amazing, ever since that day I have dreamed of becoming a Pokémon master and travelling the world, after that battle, hyper beam became my favourite ever move.

Opposite the bed was a large T.V. with a DVD player attached. We had recorded the battle and I watched the DVD every time we stayed. The room was actually the pretty usual sort of room a young boy would have.

It was night-time at the moment, well not night-time as much as evening but it was getting pretty late now, and I was lying in my bed watching the battle, I liked to study the battle because my dad said it was the hardest battle he had ever fought and so I studied so that when I got a Pokémon I could challenge him and then uncle Norman to a battle, and I would beat them both.

The DVD finally finished and I turned it off, I was getting quite tired so I decided to get some shut eye. My dad came into me and told me he had to go out with Uncle Norman for a bit, there was something they had to do but he would be back tomorrow so I would see him then.

"Ok Daddy". I had said to him. "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight".

"Good night son". He had replied. "I love you".

"I love you to daddy". I had said.

Little did either of us know that they were the last words we would ever say to each other.

* * *

><p>These chapters will be short but they do save me some trouble with my main story The Brutal Hero: A Hot New Journey.<p>

Kasper Out


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, what up fanfiction, its Kasper again with the next chapter for The Past is an Enemy to Forget. From now on I will be changing points of view. And so you don't get confused I will put when the point of view has changed.

Here's the second chapter.

* * *

><p>"(I wonder if dads back yet)". I had awoken this morning and remembered what my dad had told me last night. After I had fully woken up I went to see if he was back but he wasn't so I said hi to my mom and told her I was going to walk around the gym and then come back in a bit.<p>

After I had told her that I had left, walking left around the gym, watching the wild Tailow flying about in the sky, playing with each other. It actually took a while to walk around the gym as the path cut through a wooded area that was also owned by Uncle Norman. The whole route took about 40 minutes but it was impossible to get to the path unless you went through Uncle Normans back garden first so it was safe of any strangers or wild Pokémon.

I had been walking for about half an hour, so there was only about 10 minutes left of walking, when I had this thought so I decided to run the rest of the way I checked my watch and the time was 2pm. "(He should be back by now)". The rest of the way only took about 5 minutes due to my running and so when I got back to the gym I was out of puff. I walked round to the front and heard a woman screaming.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH". It sounded like Auntie Caroline. I ran as fast as I could towards the screaming and when I rounded the corner I saw her on her knees outside the gym with someone in her arms on the ground.

As I approached my mother came out of the gym and we both ran over to her. The person in her arms was Uncle Norman, even though he is my dad's identical twin you can tell which is which as my dad dyes his hair blonde. He was covered in dirt and dust and his clothes were ripped and there was a large red stain on the stomach of his shirt that was rapidly growing. There was also a pool of the red stuff around him and Auntie Caroline also was covered in the stuff. "Is that blood"? I asked in a high pitched voice. "Mommy; why is he bleeding so much"?

"I don't know son". She answered in a worried voice. "Now please go back inside".

"But mommy". I moaned. "I want to see uncle Normans alright".

"I said, go back inside". She demanded of me and gave me a very stern look. "And call Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy".

"Ok mommy". I sighed, running back into the house. I grabbed the phone and dialled 911. "Hello". I cried into the phone. "Please help, my uncle is hurt".

"Ok". Said the woman on the other end. "I'll send someone right now, where are you".

"At the gym". I cried again. "My uncle is the gym leader".

"Ok". Said the woman again. "Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy are on their way".

"Thank you".

* * *

><p>(Kasper's mom (Jennifer)'s POV)<p>

I just told Kasper to go and phone the police and he did, reluctantly, go. Now that Kasper was gone I could go and see what was wrong with Norman so I walked over to him and Caroline and saw that they were both covered in blood. Norman had a big hole in his shirt which was where the blood was coming from and on the ground next to him was a throwing knife they used in the army. "What happened"? I asked, but Norman couldn't speak and Caroline was crying to much over her husband's wounded body, and in that moment it occurred to me. "Where is my husband".

"He-he-he". Norman struggled to speak but he was having difficulty and every word seemed to cause him pain. "He's still-still th-there". Norman continued struggling to speak, even though he could barely speak at all, it was as if he couldn't stand to see me worried about my husband.

(Norman's POV)

* * *

><p>I couldn't bear to see Jennifer like this; after all she was my sister in law, plus I had to save my brother. It was causing me in sufferable pain to talk but I had to, if there was any chance of getting Lim out of there, I had to speak. "He's in the-the- the magma b-ba-base". I couldn't bare this pain any longer but at least she now knew where her husband was.<p>

"What's going on here"? I heard a female voice say and I looked up to see Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy running towards us. "What happened"?

(Jennifer's POV)

"Please". I cried out. "You have to save my husband".

"What are you talking about woman"? Said Officer Jenny. "You need to calm down and explain everything".

"There is no time". I cried again. "My husband is at the magma base and he is most probably injured; please help him".

"I'm on it". She said. "All units to the abandoned warehouses; Nurse Joy, can you handle this".

"Yes Officer Jenny". She said. I hadn't noticed but while I was speaking to the Officer, Nurse Joy had called out her Pokémon, Chansey, and they were helping her clean the wound. Norman had since fallen unconscious.

"I have to go now". Said Officer Jenny. "I will do my best for your husband".

"Thank you". I cried. "Please do".

* * *

><p>(Kasper's point of view)<p>

I had witnessed everything that had happened outside and when Officer Jenny had left I sneaked out of a side window and followed her. I had to help my dad.

I was following her down the road and as I got over a hill I saw a bunch of ware houses a head of us so I guessed that they were the ones she had been talking about. From here I couldn't see much but as I got closer I could see carnage. Cars were toppled, bins were set alight and there were people strewn out across the floor. "Oh my god". I heard Officer Jenny cry out "We thought it was just a domestic disturbance, we only sent two officers". As she looked around she cried out again and ran over to one of the people, he was wearing a police officer's outfit and his face was blue. "Strangled". Muttered Officer Jenny, so quietly that I barely heard her. Now that I looked half of the bodies were all wearing the same outfit, Red hooded tops, red gloves and red boots and grey trousers for men and grey skirts for women. They all seemed to be dead along with civilians.

There was suddenly a loud bang and Officer Jenny ran into the nearest warehouse which is where the bang seemed to come from. She didn't notice me. I followed her in and another bang rang out. The site I saw scared me, I was more scared than I had ever been before, and for good reason.

Oohhh, tense. what is it that young Kasper sees that scares him so much, and what will happen to Norman, you probably know that already. and what of his dad. you probably know that as well. But what of him. stay tuned to find out. go on, i dare ya, stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey here's chapter 3 hope you like it.

(Kasper's POV)

I just stood there staring as the bang went off. Officer Jenny who had been running towards a fallen police Officer suddenly jerked to the side, her head snapping sideways and a red mist spraying out of the left side of her head. She fell to the ground and blood pooled around her.

There was a man stood to the right with a metal object in his hands. It was a gun. There was smoke coming from the barrel and the man was panting as he stood there. There were bodies scattered around the warehouse and I knew that they were dead.

I whimpered and the man heard me. He looked at me and aimed the gun, here I was, seven years old and about to die. "NOOOOOOO". I heard a man's voice and I looked around and saw a man jump from an upper level straight towards the man with the gun. "That's my sun you bastard". Yelled the man, who I now realised was my dad, as he fall towards the gunman. *BANG*.

"No". As the gun went off. My dad landed on the man and I heard something break. I ran over and my dad had a large hole in his chest. "Dad". I cried as I pulled his body off of the man, who I now realised was dead, his head facing the wrong way. His neck was broken. "Wake up dad, please, just wake up".

I had blood all over me now and my dad didn't wake up. I knew he was dead, but I wouldn't accept it, I couldn't, he was my dad he couldn't die. How could he die, he was so great, so strong, he should have been indestructible.

"How could you dad"? I yelled. "How could you leave me? You promised you would never leave me, you promised".

"Hey". Rang out a woman's voice. "There's a kid in here".

I felt arms wrap around me. "No". I yelled. "I can't leave my dad".

"It's ok". Said the woman. "We'll help him. Please come with me". The woman picked me up and carried me towards the exit. "Everything will be fine".

"No it won't". I muttered. "He's dead isn't he? He isn't coming back".

"I'm sorry". Said the woman. "I'm so sorry".

"I know". I said. "Me too".

My mother had been outside when I got out there and as soon as she saw me she ran over to me and took me into her arms. "You stupid boy". She said. "Do you know how worried I have been".

"Dads dead". I muttered.

"What". She said.

"I said dad's dead".

"No". She cried out, "NO". She broke into tears and so did I, she held me and didn't let go. All day she held onto me, even if it was just holding my hand. She wouldn't let go. She didn't want to be alone, which was bad for me because that's exactly what I wanted.

We went to see Uncle Norman in hospital a few times; he was well enough to leave a week later and we had the funeral the next day. Dad had always said he wanted to be buried at the Petalberg gym like him father. The funeral was terrible, but my dad had been given full ceremonial rights for what he did. My uncle Norman was given a medal for what he had done.

(A few years pass on)

(Kasper's POV)

Ever since that day I have vowed to do whatever I can to stop evil people from hurting others and so to help with that I have been taking martial arts lessons, Judo on Tuesdays and karate on Thursdays. I am the top of the class, and some of the others are jealous of me, but they won't fight me because they know I will win.

(A few more years later)

(Kasper's POV)

I'm still taking the lessons, I am know the oldest pupil in all of the classes as all of the others my age have left on their journeys to become Pokémon masters, not me though, I've decided to stay with my mom as she is all alone.

One day a few months before my 16th birthday my mom told me that I was to go on my journey, I had left it long enough and now it was time I left to see the world.

I went to see my sensei's and they both told me to do it, I was top of the class anyway and the only reason I wasn't a black belt is because I had opted to not take the test, they said I might as well go.

And so it was decided. I received a letter from Professor Nikolo telling me that the day after my 16th birthday I was to come and collect my Pokémon, so now it I my 16th and I am ready to go.

I will miss my mother when I'm gone, but I will see her again at some point, just to make sure I get hold of her she gave me her phone number and told me to call her day or night if I just want someone to talk to.

It was a heart warming good bye the next day and I almost didn't want to go, but my mother made me, she said if I didn't she wouldn't feed me. God she's a funny woman.

So that's it, the end of the spin off. I know its only three chapters and that all the chapters are short but this fic was literally just so you know hoe Kasper's dad died and how he was capable to kill those rocket guys so easily.

Well that's all from me. Please R&R this and my other fic/s.

Kasper out.


End file.
